


Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre

by SneakyWhale



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyWhale/pseuds/SneakyWhale
Summary: Scott has a hard time making new friends at uni, and misses Stiles, but a new friendship might just be around the corner.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably do a couple of chapters, but I don't intend on making this a super long thing. Just fluff 'n other sweet stuff.

Making new friends is hard, Scott realized after his first two months at UC Davis. Actually “impossible” might’ve been a more suitable term. The passage of time didn’t help either, since his awkward, clumsy and shy traits constantly pushed him into the most embarrassing situations. Like that one time, he had spilled soaring hot coffee on his lap, and sported the accompanying stain all day long. Or that one time, when he had overslept and forgot to put on his belt, causing his pants to fall down whilst rushing down some stairs on campus, resulting in him faceplanting the concrete beneath him.   
And of course, word of his strange behavior got around quickly, like wildfire, reminding him of the times when werewolves, banshees and hellhounds were pure fiction. At times, the snide remarks and subtle jokes behind his back (which of course his hearing picked up very clearly anyway), led to ever-so-slight self-control issues. Luckily, it usually subsided as fast as it came. On one occasion, however, it didn’t. And the person who’d endured the red glare was somehow convinced he had put in contact lenses to scare him, provoking even more spiteful remarks.   
He had tolerated stuff like this before, but not alone, Stiles had always been right there with him to diffuse the tension and to throw a smart comeback their way. 

Scott would’ve given anything to have Stiles next to him as he sat in the library, trying to do the needed research for a paper. But Stiles understandably had his own stuff going on. Scott smiled to himself. Who would’ve thought, a true alpha-werewolf would depend on his human counterpart for protection?  
His fingers hovered over the keys on his laptop, as he skimmed through Pubmed for articles suiting the demand of his paper. It wasn’t due until two months from then, but since he hadn’t made any friends yet and Beacon Hills was seemingly doing great without him there, he simply didn’t have anything better to do. That and his roommate was testing his patience beyond its limits, constantly inviting random people over, getting drunk and smoking weed at all hours of the day, leaving trash everywhere and being over-all obnoxious. 

It wasn’t until his stomach loudly exclaimed its need for food, that he looked up from his screen locking eyes with a girl two tables across from him. She gently smiled at him before shifting her gaze back to her book. Immediately, he turned around to see whether or not someone stood behind him, but then quickly realized that he was sitting in a corner. It was his favorite spot, and the best and safest one in his opinion. From where he sat, he had a complete overview of the room, without the possibility of anyone sneaking up behind him. He had already had his fair share of fights in a library, and even though this one didn’t seem to have the same allure to the most horrifying and deadly creatures in existence, like the one at his previous high school did, he still liked to take his precautions. He wasn’t planning on dying in a library again any time soon.   
He allowed his eyes to linger over her again, wondering why she smiled at him.   
When his stomach impatiently complained once more, he witnessed the corners of her lips curl upward for the second time, kindling a blush onto his stubbly cheeks.  
Before his abdomen could roar a third time, he stumbled onto his feed and made his way towards the old vending machine around the corner for a snack.   
Of course, just as his newly bought chocolate chip cookies were supposed to fall down, they got stuck. Contemplating whether he’d be able to get them out using Stiles’s patent method, he glanced around him. There weren’t a lot of people around him, but there was no way he’d be able to do that unnoticed, he groaned silently in frustration and went back to his seat, begging his stomach to just shut up for a bit longer. But it had a mind of its own and loudly talked back to him. He peered over his laptop screen once more, wanting to throw the girl an apologizing look, but she was no longer there. He closed his eyes, somewhat disappointed, before going back to his paper.   
It wasn’t until a few moments later, when he absentmindedly reached for his water bottle, that he spotted a packet of cookies lying next to it. He frowned in confusion, looking around to see the dark blonde two tables across from him intently focusing on the book before her, whilst nibling on a cookie. A grin spread widely onto his face, before happily opening the packet and to take a bite himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dreadful October Monday, when Scott dragged himself out of bed. He had gone to Beacon Hills for the weekend to prevent Monroe from killing a new pack. Which was exactly as tiring as what it sounds like. Monroe remained an unsolved issue. She had less followers now, but was still as dangerous as ever. That and those pack members weren’t exactly forgiving for what she had done to them or at least, for what she was trying to do. Scott had been forced to come in between them and try to solve the issue. Luckily the pack wasn’t there to stay, and quickly traveled on to another city. And Monroe… well, Scott was still figuring out what to do with her. The sheriff and him were contriving a plan so as to pin her for some of the disturbing crimes she had previously committed, but she had been clever enough to clear all evidence or to either let her followers do the killing for her. So, currently they didn’t have a whole lot to work with. They were waiting for her to slip up, but then again, Scott was anxious of what that could mean, because he knew she wasn’t going to go down easily. Currently, she was always one step ahead of them, which was incredibly annoying, but it felt like she was still figuring out her next move. As if she was placing the pawns in her favor in order to win a sinister game of chess of some sorts and Scott wasn’t just the opponent, no Scott was the one pawn she wanted to take down the most to say check-mate. 

But at this very moment, he wasn’t an alpha, or even a werewolf. Right now, he was an immensely exhausted student, who groaned in annoyance as his alarm clock rang loudly into his ears. After getting up, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, as if to get rid of the aftermath the loud noise had brought. Even though it was set on the lowest volume, it still hurt his ears every damn morning, but then again, he would never wake up in time without it.  
For a moment, he sat on his bed looking out the window, savoring the few minutes of tranquility, before all the scents and sounds would be way too overwhelming to be comfortable. It was raining intensely, but he didn’t mind, it somehow soothed him. He exhaled completely, thinking about the day ahead, and then got up to take a shower and get ready, feeling somewhat lucky. His roommate was apparently spending time with his new girlfriend, if you could even call it that, and did, for once, not keep him awake for the few hours he had had to sleep after the long drive last night. 

Half an hour later, he made his way to his first class of the day, which was microbiology.  
Still a few moments early, he picked out his favorite spot in the auditorium. Like with the library, it was at the back, because sound wasn’t really an issue, he could hear the professor from outside the building if he had to, but it also gave him a good overview of the room and he sat close to the entrance, in case something happened and he had to get out, which believe it or not, did happened quite often. Sometimes, when the guy next to him reeked of alcohol, someone nearby was fidgeting endlessly or even when the people outside of the auditorium were being too loud, Scott would simply get up and leave. He was well enough prepared anyway, and in any of those cases, he was never able to concentrate, no matter what he tried.  
In those situations, he was better of going to the library to study. 

As the lecture began, Scott went over his notes and wrote down the additional information the professor gave, whilst absentmindedly scratching the side of his neck. It was still somewhat itchy after being grazed by a wolfsbane bullet yesterday morning. Just as his thoughts wondered of to that very moment, a loud noisy startled him. 

The same girl from before, had quickly snook in the auditorium, trying to go unnoticed as the professor had his back towards the students. He raincoat was dripping from the downpour and her eyes were frantically searching for an open seat in the packed auditorium. Her eyes landed on Scott and he instantly motioned her over, before stealthily moving one spot over to make place for her next to him.  
“Thanks”, she whispered as she hastily took off her coat and took a seat.  
He nodded, taking a quick glance at her. Wearing an oversized black hoodie with leggings, and her dark blonde hair thrown in a messy bun, she looked like she had just rolled out of bed, showered and ran all the way of here. The smell of her shampoo prickled in his nostrils as her heartbeat was racing whilst she scrambled in her bag, in search for a pen and paper.  
“goddamnit”, she muttered desperately under her breath  
“Here”, Scott murmured, plucking an extra pen from his backpack and ripping a page from the back of his notebook and handing it to her with a soft chuckle.  
She gazed back up at him and sighed in relief, with slightly red cheeks.  
“Ah thank you! I’ll give this one back to you after”, she exclaimed ever so faintly too loud, to which the people in front of them turned around and glared. She cringed and looked at Scott once more who smiled and shook his head.  
“It’s okay you can keep it”, he whispered back. She beamed at him, before aiming her attention forward and concentrating on what the professor was saying whilst briskly writing it down.  
Scott was suddenly left with a somewhat bittersweet feeling as he reminisced on the last memorable time, he handed a girl a pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Love to hear your opinion down below!  
> I wrote this in a rush, but hopefully it's still okay.  
> Lots of love,  
> SneakyWhale


End file.
